Untouchable Priceless Brotherhood Fall 2
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: New pairs, new stories. First up Cody Rhodes and Tiffany


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone!

Title: The American Blonde's Dream  
Pairing: Cody Rhodes and Tiffany

Summary: Tiffany's back from Paris during a "school holiday". Cody didn't know how to cope up now that she's back even for a short while. How can they be when they're a part of each other's past?  
Authors Note: It's UNTOUCHABLE PRICELESS BROTHERHOOD Part 2! Hope you like it and this would be the first time that I would use this pairing and a whole lot more! xoxoxo

xxxx

"Athena!" Christian Benoit exclaimed happily as he saw his best friend out of the arrival part of the airport. Taryn Nicole Terrell smiled gladly as she saw her best friend. "Aphrodite!" she yelled as she rushed towards her best friend. "I miss you!" Christian whispered as he met her halfway with a hug. "Miss you too." Taryn mumbled.

"So how's Paris?" Christian asked as he took hold of his best friend's luggage. "Excellent! I mean it's very breezy." She replied as she put her hand on his arm. "How about the rest of the WWE; I mean I know what's going on at ECW since I'm still its manager." She explained. Christian nodded as he opened the passenger car door of his luxury car for his friend. "Well it's good, everything's fine. Ted's turning face soon. John and Nikki are both on RAW. Melina's missing Dave badly, Dave is an asshole; I mean portraying an asshole. My older brother Chris is getting tired of his character and missing Jeff badly. Matt submitted a transfer for RAW to be with Evan. And do you know what happened to your ex-boyfriend?" Christian asked as he put his friend's luggage at the backseat and closed both doors.

"No, what happened to Daffy?" Tiffany asked worriedly. Christian buckled up as he closed the door and started the ignition, "He hooked up with someone else." Christian stated as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Who? Who did he hook-up with I mean." Tiffany questioned. Christian glanced at his friend and mumbled, "Victoria Crawford a.k.a. Alicia Fox."

Tiffany nodded before looking out the window, she's happy for her ex but she can't shake the notion of her missing him and still loving him most especially because she thinks he was the right one for her. She bit on her bottom lip as she studied the scenery at her best friend's childhood hometown of Houston, Texas.

xxxx

"Ted?" Cody Runnels called out for his best friend once the second generation superstar entered the ranch house that their stable leader and personal close friend Randy own. Ted peeked out from one of the bedroom and smiled, "Hey, nice for you to join us Cody, and right on time as well." The third generation superstar said. "Why?" Cody asked as he approached the bedroom, "I need your help, Christy's best friend is coming and I need to look presentable. He left a note and said that I already know what to wear, but in this chaos I can't remember." Ted explained as he opened the bedroom door widely. Cody's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened here bro? Did a hurricane come in and did this?" he asked. Ted grinned as he scratched on his head, "Actually no" he replied. Cody turned to his see his best friend's grin and shook his head, "I prefer imagining this place being trashed by hurricane than you and your sexual escapade with the youngest Benoit brother." He grumbled. "Alright, but let's get started. I don't want to look un-presentable to Christy's best friend just because I was making love to her best friend all through out the night." Ted announced as he and Cody began cleaning up the room.

After a while, Cody and Ted stared at the pants and shirts that were lying on the clean made bed deciding, "I think Christy chose the maroon one." Ted voiced out, "No I think he chose the dark blue one with this washed out denims and white rubber shoes." Cody replied. "Do you think?" Ted inquired. Cody glanced at his best friend and nodded, "Yeah, so better take a shower and let's get done with this. I'll just be out with the guys." He answered as he left the room.

xxxx

"Hey Cody!" Chris Jericho greeted his friend as he saw the second generation superstar coming out to the backyard. "Hey Chris!" Cody greeted back as they manly hugged. "Cody!" Jeff greeted the other male with a hug, "Hey rainbow bright." The other man greeted the younger Hardy. "Why are you late?" Randy inquired as he approached the three males. "You told me that you would be here in a couple minutes. You texted me that twenty-five minutes ago." Randy stated. "I've been here for that long Randy; I'm just helping Ted clean up the chaos in his room and decide on his clothes." Cody explained. Randy nodded, "That's good to know that he had finally decided upon cleaning his room."

"Why is everyone so busy? Who's coming?" Cody asked as he saw everyone doing something. "Christian's best friend, she'll be home for a short vacation from school in Paris." Chris answered as he helped out Matt with carrying the cooler out. "Beers, juices, dude where is my Rainbow's slurpee?" Chris inquired as he opened the cooler and inspected it. "At the fridge, don't worry he'll have it later." Matt mumbled as he took a juice and approached one of RAW's high-fliers. "Juice?" he offered to the Air-Bourne. Evan smiled as he accepted it, "Thanks Matt."

"Okay, do I look good guys?" Ted asked as he finally came out. "Yeah, don't worry too much bro, she'll like you not because you're good looking but because you love her best friend and would do everything to keep him safe." Chris replied, "And I think here they are." Chris continued as he heard the familiar car engine of his younger brother.

xxxx

"Here we are, ready to see them?" Christian asked as he parked his car. Tiffany glanced at the cars at the open garage and nodded, "Yeah, Christy who owns that white Mercedes?" she inquired as she opened her car door. Christian looked at the mentioned car and smiled, "Cody's here." He replied happily before turning to his friend who froze. "Oh Tiff, I thought you moved on from him?" Christian asked as he securely locked his doors before approaching her. "I am, it's just that. Oh I don't know Christy, what if he still hates me?" Tiffany asked worriedly.

Christian cupped his best friend's cheeks and said, "Then I'll be here for you no matter what."

Ted opened the front door and smiled, "Hey, welcome home!" he greeted as he opened his arms welcomingly. "Teddy-bear!" Christian exclaimed happily as he rushed to hug his man. Tiffany shook her head as she pulled her luggage with her closer towards the two men. Christian stepped back for awhile and said, "Ted meet my best friend Taryn Nicole Terrell. Tiff meet my handsome protector, Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr" he introduced the two. "Finally, nice meeting you." Ted said as he shook Tiffany's hand. "Nice meeting you too Ted, I heard a lot about you." Tiffany replied as the three went in. "All good I hope." Ted said as he looked lovingly at the man he was holding hands with. "Of course, I told Tiff that you are an arrogant beast, a big asshole." Christian humored the third generation superstar who just smiled. "and a huge dolt." Christian and Tiffany said in unison.

"Let's just leave your things here." Ted said as he opened the bedroom door beside the one he and Christian occupies. "I must warn you beforehand Tiff; you ain't going to get some sleep because of mine and your best friend's small activity." Ted warned. Tiffany grinned, "I'll look forward to that." Then the three laughed as they headed out at the back yard.

"Welcome home!" the UPB boys and the Creative Hearts greeted the blond as she finally stepped out of the backyard. "Thanks guys." Tiffany said as she was overwhelmed by her friends' actions. "You look marvelous twin." Kelly said as she pinched her surrogate twin's cheek playfully. "Thanks, and you look excellent twinnie." Tiffany retorted playfully as she hugged her friends one by one.

"Hey is she here?" Cody asked out of the blue as he went out of the backyard once more. Christian bit on his bottom lip as he looks at the second generation superstar worriedly. Cody approached the blond who was afraid to face him. Kelly squeezed Tiffany's hand first before shooting a supporting smile at her friend, "Hey I'm Cody Runnels; Ted's best friend." he introduced himself. Tiffany breathed deeply before facing her ex. "Hi Cody, I'm Taryn Nicole Terrell, Christian's best friend." She replied at the superstar who was taken aback.

"Guys, I got to go." Cody mumbled as he backed away and started walking out of the back yard. Tiffany bit on her bottom lip preventing her tears from falling. "Is there something I missed?" Ted asked bewildered. Christian held his boyfriend's hand before Cody re-appeared, "Yeah Ted, she's the one who broke my heart into small freaking pieces! I'm glad Christian is not like her." He yelled as he glared at the ECW's manager heatedly. "Cody, please let me explain." Tiffany said as she approached the superstar. "What is there to explain Tiffany? You told me a long time ago that we're through just because you're coming back to Paris to study." Cody yelled. "Cody it's not totally that. Please let me just explain myself." Tiffany begged. Cody laughed sarcastically, "Yeah I'll let you explain, but too late Tiff. Too late." He yelled as he finally went out of the ranch.

Tiffany shook her head as she rushed inside the ranch house and her bedroom before crying her eyes out.

Everyone was shocked at the heated scene they just witnessed. "Okay Christy I know you know the whole story, so before I accuse your best friend of something that is a total lie, would you please clear my mind? What is the true story?" Ted asked as he turned to his boyfriend. Christian sighed as he sat down on the bench weakly, "She's been diagnosed of cancer late 2002, she then met Cody when she was back here taking a long rest from all the treatment she have been receiving, you were at college then babe, I was here when the two of them met. I know their whole story." Christy started.

"Late 2003 the doctors finally announced that she's fine, she's clear of cancer; she can resume her life once more. But late this year, she's been experiencing it again, the cancer came back. She only told Cody that she's coming back to Paris to continue her studies and not undergo cancer treatment. She never told Cody that she have cancer from the get-go." Christian continued. "Why do you think she didn't tell Codeman?" Ted asked after hearing the explanation. "Because she's afraid that she might not recover from this anymore, she wanted Cody to move on from her, to move on with his life." Kelly replied. "So she let Cody think that she hurt him for some selfish reason?" Ted inquired once more. Christian nodded, "Yeah, and she hurt them both badly." He replied as he cried in sympathy to his best friend, Ted shook his head as he consoles his boyfriend.

xxxx

"Are you sure you wanted to come with me?" Christian asked worriedly as Tiffany sat on his bed. The weekend was over and everyone was packing their things to go back to the road. Tiffany nodded, "I think ECW could manage without me for awhile. I just need to talk to Cody or even to try to make him see reason." Tiffany replied. Christian sat down on his bed, "Tiff, I don't want you to hurt yourself. You know you can't take anymore emotional pain." Christian tried to reason with the blond. "But Christian if I don't make Cody see reason, I might leave this world without clearing the air between us. I also need him Aphrodite. I didn't realize it until I was already too late." She argued back. "If that's what you want. I'll call Papi Vince." Christian said as he walked out of his room. Tiffany sighed "I'm going to have you back Daffy."

xxxx

"Hey bro, you okay?" Ted asked as he saw his best friend sitting inside the Legacy and Randy Orton locker room in deep thoughts. "No, I mean how do you think I would be? Ted I just saw my ex-girlfriend of six and a half years who broke up with me because she wanted to go back to school. She hurts me badly Ted." He argued. "Okay chill. "Ted said defensively. "How can I chill when she just return in my life? Ted I'm starting to move on with my life without her and she's jeopardizing it!" Cody yelled. Ted smiled, "Is that the real reason or is it because you still love her? Admit it Cody." Ted taunted. Cody sighed, "I think it's the latter Ted. I'm still deeply in-love with her." He said with a sad smile.

Just then someone knock on the locker room door, "Who could that be? I mean our friends always barge in but never knock. Christian yells before he comes in. Evan bangs his hand before coming in. Melina just opens the door before announcing her presence. Who might that be?" Ted asked. Cody grinned, "Dude, you're forgetting that I am dating once again? That would be Alicia." Cody answered as he approached the door and opening it. "Hey Al." Cody greeted the diva, "Hey Cody, want to grab something to eat before the show starts?" she asked as she pouted. "Sure." Cody replied before turning to his friend. "Ted I'll just grab something to eat." He stated.

Ted nodded as he arranged his things inside his locker, "Alright, Christy would be here any minute now." He replied. Cody nodded as he walked out of the locker room with Alicia. Ted closed his eyes and sighed, "How would I tell Cody that she's coming here to talk to him?" he asked.

xxxx

"Just tell me if you're tired alright?" Christian mumbled as he and Tiffany went inside the arena. Tiffany nodded, just then she bumped into someone. "Tiff?" the man asked. Tiffany looked up and smiled, "Drew? What are you doing here?" she inquired. "I'm here because I'll be performing, how about you?" the superstar answered. "I'm just hanging out with my best friend." She replied as she leaned her head towards Christian. "Hi, Drew McIntyre." The Irishman introduced himself, "Christian James Kenneth McMahon. My grandfather's the one who was sponsoring you." Christian introduced himself. "Oh you're the youngest Benoit?" he asked. "Yes I am the youngest Benoit brother." Christian replied. "I'll see you two later." The Irishman said as he saw someone waving at him.

"And who is Drew McIntyre to you?" Christian asked his friend. "A former classmate" Tiffany replied as they continued walking past the catering and towards Ted's locker room. As Christian was about to yell when Tiffany gripped her head that started throbbing painfully, "Argh!" she yelled in agony and pain. Christian hugged his friend who he immediately pulled down the floor. "Athena stay with me, you'll be fine." He mumbled. Ted upon hearing something out of place immediately open the locker room door and saw his boyfriend and his best friend on the floor. "What happened?" Ted asked worriedly as he rushed at the two friends' side. "Her migraine, it attacked her." Christian replied.

"Let's go." Ted announced as he picked the diva up and rushed outside. "Where are we going Teddy?" Christian inquired. "We're going to the hospital to get Tiffany some help." Ted informed the younger man as he and Christy rushed out.

Cody, Alicia and Bri Bella were talking outside the catering when they saw the two male and the unconscious female rushing out. Cody panicked, "Ted, where are you going?" he asked. Ted shook his head, "No time for chit chat, time's slipping." Ted yelled as he and Christian finally went out of the arena. "What's wrong with Tiffany?" Alicia innocently asked. "I don't know." Cody replied as he followed out. "Ted!" he yelled as he saw his best friend about to ride his boyfriend's car. "Cody, I'm serious, time's slipping away as much as I wanted to talk Taryn's life is in danger." The third generation superstar yelled as he finally rode the car and drives them out of the arena. Cody stayed at the parking lot bewildered.

xxxx

Cody walked back in deep thoughts, he was about to open his locker room that he shared with his stable mates when he suddenly stepped into something. Cody looked down and saw a woman's wallet and it looked familiar, he picked it up and opened it when he saw his and Tiffany's picture on it. Cody carefully removed the picture and turns it over; there scribbled on the back was Tiffany's fine writing. 'Daffy and Tweety promises to love one another for sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, forever and eternity.' It stated. "Why do she still have it?" Cody asked himself as he went in clutching the divas wallet.

"Hey Codeman, where's Ted? We need to talk about my match first before going out." Randy said as he entered their locker room. Cody shrugged as he still stared at the wallet in his hands. "Code, you okay bro?" Randy inquired. Cody looked up and shook his head, "I don't know dude, I mean one moment I thought I finally moved on from the woman of my dreams, the next not." Cody said enchantingly. "What do you mean bro?" Randy asked worried as he sat down beside the younger group member of his brotherhood. Cody looked at his friend and showed him the wallet and most especially the picture on it. Randy looked at it and looked back at the young man quizzically, "It's Tiffany's. Why does she still have our picture? Why does she still have the Christmas gift that I have given her a couple of years back?" Cody asked. Randy shrugged even though he knew why. "I also happen to see Ted carrying her out, actually rushing her out with Christian in tow. When I asked him where he was going, he only replied that time's slipping away and Tiffany's life is in danger." Cody continued. Randy sighed as he consoled his bewildered friend.

"I'll just call the boys and the creative hearts." Randy said as he stood-up and walked out of the room leaving Cody on his thoughts once again. After awhile, all the UPB boys stood inside the Legacy's locker room looking at their youngest brother with concern. Kelly clenched her jaw, she doesn't want to be there but because her best friend and other friends were sandwiching her she can't disappear. "What happened why is Ted not here Cody?" John asked. Cody sighed as he looked at his friends once more. "I was talking to Bri, actually Alicia was talking to Bri when I saw Ted and Christian rushing out. Ted was carrying an unconscious Tiffany on his arms." He replied, "Then what happened next?" Chris Jericho asked next. "I asked Ted where is he going, he just yelled that he doesn't have time for idle chit chat because time's slipping away. I was puzzled on what my best friend said that's why I followed him and Christian out. When I saw them once more, I once again asked, where they're going. Only this time Ted yelled that Tiffany's in danger." Cody stated. "Because she is in danger dickhead!" Kelly yelled in annoyance.

"Why is she in danger?" Cody asked, "Could someone please explain to me what is happening here?" he continued. "And why would someone explain to you when you don't want to hear Tiffany's side?" Kelly asked more sarcastic. Melina glared at her best friend before saying, "Please be patient with Kelly, Cody. Tiffany's real sick, that's the only thing we can give to you." The A-list diva replied. "She's not just sick, she's actually dying if you must know." Kelly mumbled softly, but even so Cody picked it up. "What did you just said Kelly?" he inquired. Kelly looked at the second generation superstar and shrugged, "I don't know, what did I say?" she asked back. Rob shook his head and went beside Kelly, "Barbie, one more snide remark and I'm going to kiss you." He stated. Kelly secretly liking the guy but was afraid to tell him, zipped her mouth shut and looked away. Rob grinned, he really like the alluring diva but was just scared to tell her.

Just then, Chris Jericho's phone went on; "excuse me," he mumbled as he answered it. After a few short minutes, Chris rushed back inside and said, "Tiffany slipped into coma." He announced. "No, that can't be," Kelly said worriedly, "please Chris, tell us what did Christian said?"

She continued. Chris looked around the room, "Actually it's not Christy but Ted. Christy's too devastated to call and inform us. Tiffany's cancer escalated and they need to give her chemo, after awhile when the doctors waited for Tiffany to wake up, they found out that she slipped into coma and she actually flat lined twice." Chris replied. Kelly shivered and shook her head, "Please Echo, tell me the truth, you're just bluffing right? Twinnie's fine, she's okay." Kelly begged. Chris looked at the blond female and shook his head, "I wish I could Kelly but I would be lying to you if I did that." Chris said.

"Cancer? Chemo? Flat line? Guys are we speaking of the same Taryn Nicole "Tiffany" Terrell here?" Cody inquired. "Yeah." Chris Jericho answered. "Can we please now go Randy; Tiffany needs me and our friends. She doesn't need an arrogant beast." She said as she glared at Cody. Rob had enough; he pulled Kelly towards him and kissed her lips. When he pulled out, Rob mumbled, "Next time be sure to take my words for what it is Kelly." After his shock pass Randy nodded, "Alright, you hearts can go."

The Creative Hearts smiled their thanks and immediately went out of the arena and drove purposefully towards the hospital. "Could please someone really explain it to me? I mean not snidely since I'm finally now abused by the alluring blond that Van Damminator has a thing for." Cody pleaded as he teased. "Tiffany didn't really go to Paris because she's returning to school Code. Tiffany went back to Paris to have her cancer treatment since her doctor's there." Dave answered. "And why didn't she tell me?" Cody asked. "Because according to Kelly, she's afraid that she might not survive this sessions anymore and she wanted you to be happy." Rob replied. "And does she think that I am happy? I mean guys, do you think I'm happy?" he asked as he looked at each on of his friends. John Hennigan shook his head, "No you haven't ever since the two of you broke up. Even though you portrayed to be happy you are not." He explained. Cody nodded, "Because I am not happy without my Tiffany. I wished I hear her out last Saturday." Cody mumbled regretful. "You still have a chance Cody. Let's go." Phil Brooks said as he escorted his friend out of the locker room and out of the arena.

xxxx

Cody watched through the hospital room window and sobbed, "I wish you have told me Tweety." He mumbled as he placed a hand on the glass window. Ted looked at the window and saw his best friend. The guys and girls have been there already and they're praying for the comatose diva. "Hey, why don't you go in?" Ted asked as he approached his friend. Cody shook his head, "I don't have any rights bro. I mean I actually yelled at her breaking her heart more than she broke mine. Do you know she still keep our picture in her wallet?" Cody said. "What picture, the one you still have on yours?" the third generation superstar asked. Cody nodded, "Yes Ted the one I still have on mine." Cody agreed. "Come on bro, actually the reason why Christian brought Tiffany at the arena is because she wanted to talk to you, she wanted you to be there. So let's go in, Tiffany wanted you to be there." Ted explained. Cody looked at the window and saw Kelly looking at him.

The diva sighed as she went out and approached the second generation superstar, "Cody would you forgive me? The only reason I lashed out on you is because you didn't gave my twin a chance to explain herself. But actually she is still very much deeply in-love with you; she wanted you to be on her side." Kelly explained apologizing on her acts. Cody nodded, "I now realized where you're coming from Kelly, and you are an overprotective twin sister. But until I forgave myself I just can't go in yet." Cody explained as he looked back in. Kelly nodded in understanding as she walked back in and sat beside a crying Christian.

Ted patted his best friend's shoulder first before he followed the alluring diva in. Cody closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead on the window and closed his eyes, letting his tears fall.

"_Hey Daffy…" Cody heard the loveable voice of his angel whispering on his ear, Cody opened his eyes and looked behind him, "Tweety…" he mumbled as he embraced the diva on his arms. "I'm sorry forgive me." He continued. "Forgive you for what Daffy?" Tiffany asked as she stare at the eyes of the second generation superstar. "For hurting you; you should have told me rather than keeping it a secret." He explained. Tiffany smiled as she caressed the superstar's cheek, "I do not need to forgive you Cody, because even before you yelled at me and do that to me I have forgiven you, because it's not your fault. It's mine. All I wanted you to do is forgive yourself and be at my side. Would you do it for me Daffy?" Tiffany asked sweetly. Cody nodded as he kissed the woman's forehead, "I would do everything to have my angel beside me." He replied. _

"Cody…" Ted shook his best friend awake, "Yeah?" he inquired. "You okay bro?" Ted asked. Cody looked around and nodded as he realized that he was sitting on the chair just outside the hospital room. "Let's go in bro." he replied as he stood up and walked inside and sat by the bedside of the diva, "Tiffany I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He said as he took the divas hand and smiled, "I love the way you smile, when I look in your eyes, I love the way you laugh when I try to be funny, and how a tear goes down your face when I say, that no one could ever take your place…" he then started singing.

xxxx

"Hey Al, can we talk?" Cody asked as he saw Alicia Fox and Drew McIntyre talking. Alicia excused herself and nodded, "Sure, what about?" the diva asked as she approached the superstar. Cody looked down and breathed deeply before he looked up and stared straight at the diva. "Alicia, I'm sorry but we're through. You are one sick sly fox, cheating on me with Drew McIntyre. Oh no don't you dare deny it because my boys have proof. That's all." Cody ended as he walked away from the diva. Alicia was taken aback and yelled, "Cody Runnels you come back here!" Cody grinned, 'everything's going to be fine.' He thought.

As Cody rounded the corner, he suddenly collided into an angel, and not just any other angel, _his_ angel. "Hey where you going?" he asked as he steadied himself and the diva. "I was looking around for you Daffy." The diva replied. "Why?" he asked playing it cool. "I went to your locker room and looked for you, Christy told me that you have something for me so I began looking around." She replied. "Oh, yeah." Cody mumbled as he looked at his wristwatch. "Come…" Cody said as he offered an arm for the diva to take. "Where are we going?" she once again asked. "Oh somewhere where we can talk privately; without any other superstars eavesdropping." He replied as they began walking at the arena's rooftop.

As they reached the rooftop, the diva's eyes widened, "Okay, now I know you got something planned." She voiced out. "No I don't." Cody argued. "Oh come on Daffy, I remember the last time you did this was when you finally asked me to be your girl, at the same arena." The diva argued back. "Okay, maybe I have something planned but you should guess what." Cody teased as he looked at the diva who pouted, "and I am not going to fall for that." He added.

"Come on you better sit you are still not yet stable." He said as he pulled out a chair for the diva to sit. "I'm really sorry for not telling you about my condition at first Daffy." She then began to explain, "I now know baby and I'm not going to blame it on you anymore." He said as he caressed the divas face. "I love you and I'm going to make this right again." He continued, "So, Taryn Nicole "Tiffany" Terrell, would you please stay at my side forever as I would?" he proposed as he kneel in-front of the ECW Manager showing a gold ring with a small diamond and sapphire's decorating it. Tiffany stared at her boyfriend's eyes and smiled as she sobbed, "Yes…yes Cody." She answered. Cody smiled as he placed the ring on the divas finger. "I love you" Tiffany mumbled, Cody rose and mumbled "I love you too" before claiming the divas lips.

Ted whistled loudly breaking the couple's lip lock. "Oh sorry I thought the roof top is free," he slyly said. Cody rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Ted, I know you, where are the others?" he inquired as he looked around. Dave stepped out followed by the other boys, "Before you yell, its not just us." He said as he made a 'come out' signal, then at the other part of the rooftop the creative hearts who was also hiding came out, they have unshed tears on their eyes. "Congratulations!" Christian said as he rushed to give the newly engaged couple a big hug. "Thanks" the two replied as they were hugged by their friends. "And uhm, Tiff." Kelly called as she gave her twin sister the envelope, "We hope the second time's the charm." She continued. Cody looked at Tiffany and nodded, "Us too," he agreed.

Tiffany sighed as she opened the envelope and read the result, after reading it she passed it on to Cody, the second generation superstar grinned, "Maybe second time's the real charm." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the diva's waist. Tiffany nodded as she wound her arms around the superstar's neck. "It really must be." She said as the others read the results. "I'm not going to Paris anymore Cody." Tiffany said, Cody laughed once more as he claimed his fiancée's lips again.

xxxx

_Me: Hey! I have one problem and I need your help. What pair do you want to see next? _

_John Cena and Nikki Bella_

_Jay Reso(Christian) and Eve Torres_

_Rob Van Dam and Kelly-Kelly_

_Phil Brook(C.M. Punk) and Maria_

_P.M. me, alright? Thanks a whole bunch. Kisses!_


End file.
